User talk:Aspinburgh
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aspinburgh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 07:28, September 4, 2009 Hello! You can create a wiki page for everything and anything about your nation. MicroWiki is like Wikipedia for micronations. You can write pages about the government of your nation, it's culture, all of it's government officials - absolutely anything you feel is relevant! Unlike wikipedia you don't need to cite sources for your info unless it appears to be false or dubious and needs backing up. You can also use or create infoboxes for your pages. You can use Template:Infobox nation 2 to provide quick facts about your nation, Template:Infobox Official to fill in details about your leaders or create a navigation box (example here to make moving between your pages easy. If you need any help, just ask! ptrcancer 10:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- You've done most of the template right, don't worry! The problem arises in that you've added it as RichText, not as Wiki code (9 times out of 10 Wiki markup/code won't work with the builtin Rich Text editor). There's a very simple way to fix it! Copy the code from the version you originally posted it in and paste it into wordpad or something similar. Firstly, you need to delete all of the notes (e.g., "|hog 1 = Title of the Head of Government they served under, or another co-office holder's title." should just be "|hog 1=") and then add your own content to it. If you want a particular field to not show up, you must have nothing in it (like "|hog 1=" - the Wiki will recognise that no field is entered, and instead of a horrible blank area showing up, it simply disappears from the template unless you add it with content!). Once you've deleted all the notes, open the edit window for Aspinburgh. Then look at the blue bar at the top of the edit window and follow it along until you come to the very last icon under controls (it's a little black box with a white > symbol in it). Click that button - you're now in wiki markup edit mode. Paste your code in there, then click Preview at the bottom. Your template should now work! You can get back to rich-text editing at any time by clicking the button again. Of course, that's not to say RichText is completey useless for templates. In the edit box, click o the very top of the editable space, as you're about to type the very first line of the page. Then the same top blue bar as before you'll see a drop-down menu titled "Wiki Templates" - click on it and select "Other template / magic word". A popup window with a search box in the top right-hand corner will appear. Type "Template:Infobox Official" in this box and then press "insert". This will bring up a screen where you can build the template by filling in each field on the left-hand side! Clicking the preview button in the middle will generate an image of how the final template will look in the right-hand area, letting you make sure you've done everything right as you go along. When you click "Okay" the template will be inserted into the page, with all the markup done for you! In RichText the template will just appear as an oddly coloured box that says "Infobox Official" until you preview or save the page, at which point it will actually show up as your final template. Some people find this method easier, others find it harder, many use both. For an example of how the template is used in an existing article, take a look at Kenneth Maisano's page and view the markup code! If you need any more help, just give a (digital) shout on my talk page! We're here to help! :) ptrcancer 22:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Serious Question Hello again! The question you pose is a very valid one. Firstly, allow me to explain how MicroWiki and its staff address the issue of 'seriousness' in micronationalism, before I answer your actual question. MicroWiki's content policy dictates that absolutely any micronation, whether it be pure fantasy or completely serious, has the right to access this database and add information for their micronation. We think of the wiki as the museum of the intermicronational community - a place to catalogue every aspect of micronationalism, no matter what public opinion of it may be, for other micronationalists and future generations to study. While most of the micronations you encounter here are genuinely serious political movements, not all have the goal of territorial or legal autonomy - some are content with trying to acieve a cultural identity that will be recognised macronationally, or developing a community of citizens who recognise their nation as de facto independent and treat it as such. Many are compromises between the two extremes. We ask of our users only two things: firstly, if your micronation is fantasy, say so and clearly mark it on all its pages. Secondly, do not lie or attempt to pass of fantasy as reality. We do not ban people for simply failing to meet these conditions, but those who are caught out can be deprived of their exclusive editing rights and staff will correct their articles wherever possible. We expect all users to treat one another fairly and civily, no matter what the political situation between two micronations is. MicroWiki does not comment on, or recognise, the autonomy of any nation above the other - we value every contribution made to this great site! If a serious nation does not recognise a fantasy one for that reason, we do not mind - but we expect users to recognise each other. Every editor of the wiki is a Human being and as such the Administration strives to treat them as such, not as micronations or their representatives. We allow users a great deal of freedom with regards to micronational diplomacy and politics on the wiki, provided it never gets personal. It is important all users seperate their professional micronational lives from their personal lives when using the wiki - don't let your nation's view of another user's nation effect how you treat that user. As I said before, most micronations on the wiki are completely serious, even if they use the internet as their primary method of communication between citizens. For example, Erusia holds 90% of its official, large meetings online - but it is a serious secessionist, micronational movement. The same is true of most of the active nations that belong to the 'MicroWiki States' group. Having said all that, time to answer your question! MicroWiki follows the Privacy Policy of Wikia, our (generous and wonderful) host. The policy provides coverage for a number of important privacy points, garaunteeing you certain rights that all Wikis must respect and comply with. Administrators and users here do not have access to any information about you, your internet connection, your computer, your location or any other sensitive information about you or the means by which you access the Wiki service. In that respect, it is completely safe to use the Wiki. Wikia privacy policy does not extend to the items you voluntarily publish to our pages. Anything you choose to share, either on your user page or on the pages of your micronation, is officially in the public domain. As such, we can not garauntee the security of any personal details you choose to publish on MicroWiki. All users are encouraged to give careful thought and consideration before publishing real names, birthdates or images of themselves to the wiki. The vast majority of micronationalists operate under a psuedoynmn (often these psuedonymns are legal names of the individual in their micronation) - doing so is not considered to be fantasy or falsification of details in anyway. A number of micronationalists have chosen, voluntarily, to publish images of themselves to this wiki - in nine out of ten cases it is perfectly safe and secure to do this, and a number of the community's most prolific figures have chosen to do so. Other nations have a policy of never, ever publicising images of their citizens to protect their identities. In Erusia, using her against as an example, there is a strict body of privacy laws governing the personal information of citizens. Though it may appear to harm one's image by using false names or not posting picture's of oneself, every micronationalist will respect your decision and you should never feel obligated to publish private details. It is worth noting that publishing the address of one's private residence is, for security reasons, forbidden - this is also true of private telephone numbers. Everything you add to the wiki is logged in our history permenantly. If you, for whatever reason, want to have your name removed from MicroWiki and have it replaced you must contact me or another Administrator - only we can make the previous edit histories of an article secret. Though the archives will remain, they will not be viewable by any other user other than the Administrators - and we can seemlessly reconstruct your article with the changed details. The only time we would ever give up these records would be if law enforcement officials request them, in which case the issue will be forwarded 'up the chain of command' to Wikia. To summarise, yes, it is mostly safe to publish your personal information on the wiki - but remember that your information is here for the English-speaking world to see. Psuedonymns are strongly recommended! If you ever want an article changed in a non-traceable way, simply notify me of what you desire changing (e.g., "change my name to John Doe" - never say "change to ", because then people can see the change request). ptrcancer 18:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Page deletions Hello again, The pages you have requested have been deleted. I must note that ordinarily, we will not delete articles about micronations or institutions - however, due to the apparently personal nature of your request, I have made a special exemption under the terms of our privacy policy (which allows you to request any personal information be permanently removed from the public records). It should be noted that the articles have not been erased from the wiki - but they can now only be accessed by users with Administrative privilleges. It is not possible for an article to be permanently erased. However, we will not give out any information on the articles you requested delete to anyone other than Wikia staff or law enforcement agencies (in both cases, we would be required to provide the information under the Terms of Use policies of Wikia). If you want any of the content from the articles sent to you, this can be done - if you ever want the article restored, this can also be done very easily. However, if you want an article to be restored without its editing history (i.e., no-one can see changes made before it was deleted, only changes after it was restored), you must make a special request - this is possible, it merely takes more work. If there is anything I can assist you with, please do not hesitate to get in touch. ptrcancer (Admin) 18:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC)